Bounding of the Sea
by ClarinetSHS
Summary: What if Poseidon stayed with Sally and Percy for a few years? What if Zeus found out and forced him to return? How would this affect Poseidon and Percy's relationship?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

 **This is mainly book verse with some movie elements. The characters are mostly book version in appearance and personality, except for Poseidon. He is going to be a mix personality wise. I'm going to try having him be laid back like the books but also bring out his parental side in the movie. His appearance I'm leaving up to you but if a lot of people want to know I'll mention which one I prefer. I am not going to include Heroes of Olympus mainly because I have not read that series yet. I don't accept personal messages if you want to ask me something do so in the reviews and I will answer in the notes.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson only Rick Riordan and the crew of the movies do.**

A storm was coming to New York one dark night. In one apartment a small family of three is sleeping. Lightning flashes and the man bolts awake.

" Are you ok?" asks his partner. Now awake herself.

"Yes I just need to check on something." With that he got up to check on their son. When he got to the room he saw a familiar man standing over his sleeping five year old son. The sea raged reflecting his anger. "What are you doing here brother?"

"You have broken both the oath and the ancient laws. I am here to correct it."

"Please do not harm him he has done nothing wrong."

"If I spare him then you can not have any further contact with him or his mother and you must return with me to Olympus."

Resigned, he replied "Very well just let me say goodbye."

"Make it quick." After he was done the two flash away leaving behind a smell of ozone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Seven years later**

 **First off a apology. I realized that I made a slight mistake that contradicts where I was going with this story at the end of the prologue. I corrected it at midnight. So skim through it again if you haven't seen it yet so there is no confusion next chapter. Secondly I don't write scenes that are exactly like the way it is in the book and/or movie. I will summarize events until the change just in case. Finally when I said I would leave Poseidon's appearance up to you I meant his facial features. I am going to have to explain clothing and accessories in the next chapter. I am going to have two polls up. One is wether you prefer gods casual clothing (for the most**

 **part) in the books, or the formal Greek clothing in the movie. The other one will be wether or not you want me to also choose Poseidon's facial features. This is a perfect time for you to tell me which you prefer. With that done on to the story (hand raised and pointed with onto battle or journey expression.)**

After being expelled at Yancy, Percy, his mom, and Grover were heading to Camp Half Blood. But the Minotaur attacked them and took Sally. Percy successfully kills the monster and drags a unconscious Grover into camp, where everyone was gathered around a fire. Suddenly a green hologram appears above Percy's head, which causes the campers to gasp. He then promptly passed out.

When Percy wakes up he is shown around camp where people (and god and centaur) vaguely explain things (I.E. doesn't give him straight answers). When Annabeth is trying to explain who Percy's father is he says that both his parents are mortal. **(A.N. Admittingly this is a slight change. I'm just too lazy to put this into dialogue.)** To which she replies that if that were true he would be dead.

"Ok then who is my father?" He asks

"Poseidon."

 **Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to give you time to answer the polls and I didn't know how else to end. And as for the early claiming, it is my head cannon that part of the reason it took a while for Percy to be claimed is because Poseidon wanted to protect him as much and as long as possible. He only claimed him when it became obvious who Percy's father was. But since in this story it's well known that he broke the oath I had him claim Percy as soon as he got to Camp. Because of this Percy's time at camp is going to have to be like the movie except for the part where Luke gives them a map to help them find the pearls, and of course the parts mentioned in this chapter.**


	3. Author's note

**Important please read**

 **This is not an update just a note saying that I am going to keep the current poll up until Wednesday night. Please please vote. After that I'm going to close the poll and switch to the other one.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Reunions and Some Answers**

 **So the polls are closed and only a few votes although I also got a review who answered the questions, thank you for that by the way. The few who did voted chose book appearance, which now that I think about it was probably for the best anyway. So if there is anyone who preferred the other options I am sorry. Also there** **is going to be a detail in Poseidon's appearance that is not in the books but it is not a mistake it hints at something that I will eventually reveal. Feel free to guess what it is. I love to hear your thoughts so long as it's appropriate and not rude. Some of Percy's conversation with Poseidon is going to be quoted from the movie, which I don't own, they will be in italics. Though some of it will be from the book, those will be underlined. There would also be parts that I add that would be in normal font. I also got the discription of Zeus and Poseidon from the meeting in TLT, though it would be slightly paraphrased. Now for the story.**

When Percy went to Olympus after his quest he was met with two of the Olympians, though you could tell they were brothers. One wore a pinstriped suit had black hair that was slightly gray and rainy gray eyes. The other had the same black hair and sea green eyes as Percy. He wore khaki shorts ashirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. On his arms were silver armbands that reminded Percy of the ones Genie wore in Aladdin. ( **A.N. That's the detail I was talking about.)** After Percy returned the bolt and explained what happened on the quest, Zeus left leaving father and son alone.

"Your uncle has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would have done well as the god of theatre. _I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm grateful."_

 _"I didn't do it for you I did it to save mom."_

 _"Please. I don't have much time."_

 _" why didn't you come back."_

 _"I wanted to. When I was with you and your mother I became less concerned with my responsibilities._ By the time you turned five I had already turned into a human.

 _"Is that a bad thing?"_

 _" For a god? Zeus thought so_ when he found out he brought me to Olympus and made me immortal again. _But I was always watching over you. Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there. When you were in trouble I tried to help._ You must go child. But first know that your mother has returned."

"My Mother?"

"You will find her at home. Hades sent her when you returned his helm. Even the Lord of Death pays his debts. When you return home, Percy, you must make a important choice. You will find a package in your room."

"A package?"

"You will understand when you see it. No one can choose your path, Percy. You must decide."

"I'll leave you then." With that Poseidon watched as his son left.

 **I skipped around with both the movie and the book. The main reason is this story is inspired by something Poseidon says in the movie, and I wanted to have Gabe's demise be like the book. Some of the things that was said between the two, mainly by Poseidon, doesn't fit in this universe, so I had to find a way to merge the two. Plus I love the line about Zeus' dramatic exit.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **More Answers and More Questions**

 **I made a mistake in using the movie version of why the gods can't contact their children so I went back and fix it so that it is the book reason.**

When Percy returned to camp he was greeted by Chiron.

"Grover and Annabeth told me what happened on the quest, but I would like to know what happened on Olympus." As Percy told him about the meeting, a question came to mind.

"Did you know who my father was before I came to camp?"

"I suspected, you do look a awful lot like him. It was already known that he broke the oath but neither your name or your mother's was mentioned. Even before it was revealed your father's behavior was strange."

"How so?"

"When his wife Amphitrite faded decades ago he was understandably a bit more withdrawn. Then about thirteen years ago he started disappearing more often. Eventually no one saw him untill he was found by Zeus. Like I said before your name and your mother's wasn't revealed but the fact that not only did Poseidon broke the oath but one of the ancient laws as well was revealed as he was punished for both."

"What punishment."

"That is not for me to reveal. Now come I'm sure your friends would be glad to see you."

When summer was over Sally came to pick up Percy. At first silence reigned until he finally addressed the elephant in the car.

"What happened the night he left?"

"A storm was blowing, your father always did get nervous when that happened, especially thunder storms. The only thing that could calm him down was to make sure you and I were safe. That night was the same. He got up to check on you and when he came back he explained that your uncle was there and that he had to leave. I always felt he left something out about the confrontation though."

"Did he ever contact you?

"No. Anymore questions you have can only be answered by him."

"If I ever see him again."

"You will I'm sure of it." She was right.

 **I know that Amphitrite appears in _The Last Olympian_ but for the sake of this story she faded before Poseidon met Sally.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Final Answer One and a Half Years Later**

 **So I'm doing this chapter so soon because I have to wait until I can check out BOTL and TLO for the next two chapters, and that would take weeks maybe even a few months. Luckily I figured out a way to not use direct dialogue from TTC. So sorry in advance for the long wait. With that the story awaits.**

After Percy's talk with Poseidon and Athena another Olympian arrived for a talk.

"So you're still alive but for long remains the question."

"Mr. D?" He was surprise he was approaching him first. But Dionysus ignored what he said.

"But then again maybe it won't be for long, but don't tell your father I said that. He may be bound to his realm most of the time but he is still scary when it comes to protecting his children."

"What do you mean?" He asked confuse

"His punishment for breaking the oath. He can only be on Olympus during meetings and if he's summoned, other than that the cuffs around his wrist keeps him bound to the sea until you die. I have never seen My father so furious as that night about nine years ago." Percy was silent as he processed the information. "You may have succeeded on all the quests you've been on, but I'm still waiting for you to mess up like all heroes do." With that he left leaving Percy to his thoughts.

To say Percy was conflicted would be a understatement. On the one hand he still had built up anger from when his father left. On the other hand he had no choice, and finally knowing what happened and why was slightly overwhelming. He didn't know how to feel about this whole thing. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone coming towards him.

"Hey you okay?" The familiar voice startled him as he looked up and saw that it was Annabeth.

"Yeah I'm fine just got a lot on my mind I guess."

"Well whatever it is can wait. We might as well enjoy the party while we're here." With that he followed her back in to join the party. Putting away his previous thoughts until later.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Another Six Months Goes By**

 **So I finally able to check out both books, and to make up for the long wait, I'm going to post two chapters in two days. Important question, does anyone know how old Tyson is in Sea of Monsters if so please answer in the reviews. Once again what's in bold is quoted from the book. And this goes for both chapters. For story purposes I'm putting the meeting between Poseidon and Percy in BOTL later. And with that let's get down to business to read this chapter.**

Percy was relieved that everything worked out with Nico, but when everything was calm it gave him time to reflect on the revaluations of the Winter Solstice. He had kept himself busy to avoid the issue. And he did pretty well between looking for Nico, school, and the labyrinth quest. But he only delayed sorting his thoughts out.

It was this problem that kept him wide awake until he finally decided to go for a late night swim. While being in the sea was a little bit relaxing; the thoughts didn't go away. Once again he missed when someone aproached him until they spoke.

 **"Are you all right my boy?"** Percy was startled when he noticed his father was there.

 **"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess."**

 **"I heard stories, but I wanted to hear it directly from you. Tell me everything."** Which Percy did. **(A.N. Their conversation is pretty much exactly the same** **until just before Poseidon is about to leave) "I should go,** and so should you. Your mother would be upset if she found out you stayed up so late."

With that he swam away. Percy himself returned home. His father's words had answered the questions that had been growing since the solstice. When he sneaked into his room, he was able to immediately fall into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **One Year Later**

 **So quick note (maybe) in between the last chapter and this one Zeus decided to temporarily end Poseidon's punishment because of the upcoming battle with the Titans. So pretty much all the events in TLO happened normally with a few exceptions. The first part is a summary of chapter twenty with a little extra added because of this story. I'm going to change the fishing scene slightly at the end. And now Ma Chere readers it's with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you here tonight. And now I invite you to relax pull up a chair as I proudly present this chapter.**

After the battle Zeus rewarded those he thought had played a important part in their victory. On the Olympians side Dionysus' punishment was reduced and Poseidon's was ended altogether. With everyone else, all of the victims on their side received Elysiem, Tyson was made general of the Cyclopes, Grover was made a member of the Council of Cloven Elders, Annabeth was made the official architect of Olympus, and Percy made the Olympians promise to claim all their children, respect Hades and the minor gods and give them cabins, and end the Big Three pact.

One afternoon Poseidon came by which surprised Percy.

 **"Good day for fishing."**

 **"Hey Dad. What brings you here?"**

 **"Never really got to talk in private on Olympus."** The scene was peaceful as they waited in silence. It reminded Percy of the trips to Montauk when he was little, but something, or rather someone was missing.

"I wish mom was here."

"Me too." Suddenly there was a tug on Poseidon's line. He reeled in to discover a small fish. He released the fish and cast it back out to sea. **"Not eating size. I have to release the little ones or the game wardens will be all over me. I'll see you soon Percy. And remember, know which fish are big enough to land, eh?"** As he was leaving he called out "say hello to your mother for me."

"I will."

 **Okay I know I'm the book Poseidon caught a huge (at least according to Percy) sea monster. I got the message he was trying to give Percy (unless I was reading too much into that scene), but I felt that using the sea monster to get the point across was strange. Unless you guys have some insight into it, in which I'd be happy to hear, or rather read, and I might change it. And with that this journey has sadly come to a end. I hope you enjoyed this story, and thank you for taking the time to read it.**

 **Sincerely**

 **ClarinetSHS**


End file.
